Whispers in the moonlight
by starfruit06
Summary: One starry night, a woman makes a wish and a confession about her love for a certain farmer, with the moon as her witness.
1. chapter 1

anime26angel: Hi! Nice ta meet ya. Well, this is my story. My first (well, not really. The first one I put up really sucked so I took it off ff.net) so be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon back to nature, so back off natsume!  
  
I do have the game, which I enjoy very much. Arigato! And now, on with the fic..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
It's cold.  
  
I stare at the metal doorknob in front of me. Should I open the door? Should I run back home? I placed a gloved hand on the icy doorknob, and prepared to open the door. I turn the knob, but before I entered the house, I pause and look into the window.  
  
I search through the sea of faces, and I see my best friend Popuri, in the arms of her husband, Kai. Pink-haired and pregnant, she was happy. She was married to the man of her dreams, soon to be a mother, and her brother had finally accepted Kai as his brother-in-law.  
  
I see Mary and Gray murmuring sweetly to each other. Kudos to the happy couple. Next to them, I see Cliff and Ann arguing for the probably the 10th time this evening. It's not like they're really arguing, they're just poking at each other for fun. Then, my eyes fall on the couple weaving through the crowd. Karen and Jack.  
  
With eyes only for each other, they waltz around the room. Jack gently spins Karen, who spins gracefully into his arms. She looks at him lovingly, and kisses him softly.  
  
I turn my face away from them, letting go of the ice-encrusted doorknob. I grab it once more, making sure the door was closed. When I heard the familiar click of a closing door, I took my hand off of the knob. I lean against the smooth wood, and sink to the snow-covered ground. I can feel tears running down my cheeks, neck, and my shattered heart.  
  
I promised not to cry. I'm not gonna cry. I won't cry over him. But why do the tears still run?  
  
With shaky resolve, I get up and wipe the tears from my eyes. There's no point in crying now is there? The wind rushes through the trees, which envelopes me in the chill of winter. It makes its way towards the ocean, leaving me in its path. I look at the starlit sky and watch the snowflakes drift lazily to earth.  
  
The stars are beautiful tonight. Tonight is the Star Night Festival, when the stars shine their brightest on the darkest day of the year. Personally I thought it was odd. Winter 24th was supposedly the darkest day of the year and yet it was the night that the stars shone their brightest. Maybe that only happens here. It's also Christmas Eve, the day our Savior was born, a time of gift giving and love towards your fellow man.  
  
Love.  
  
I loathe the feeling and yet I yearn for it at the same time. Of course I am loved by my family and friends, but.... I want someone to love me, like, like... the way Kai loves Popuri. Or the way Cliff loves Ann, or the way Gray loves Mary, or the way a man loves a woman. But this is foolish thinking, no man could love me like that.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. You'd probably say that there are millions of guys to choose from; I just have to find one. Or maybe you'd say that there's someone out there for me, I just have to wait till he comes along. Or maybe you'd say that I'm young and I've got my whole life ahead of me. Well guess what? I'm 18 years old and I still haven't found that man.  
  
I've never been kissed.  
  
I look at the solitary apple tree, standing amongst the barren fields. I wonder if I will be like that, alone. I used to climb that tree when I was little. I would sit in its branches when I wanted to be alone with my thoughts or to look at the stars. Jake didn't mind since he and Grandma were good friends. Memories of my childhood seeped through my mind, as I climbed up the snow-covered tree branches.  
  
I reach the top and I contemplate my thoughts once more. Oh, you're probably wondering why I've never been kissed. Hmm. Someone once told me that there are different kinds of beauty that men are attracted to. I, on the other hand, don't fit any of these categories. Trust me on this. I've learned this from personal experience.  
  
I don't know why I'm deemed as unattractive to guys. I know I'm not ugly, but I'm not as pretty as Karen. I can cook, but not as well as Ann. I'm smart but not as smart as Mary. Everyone thinks of me as a sweet person, but not as sweet as Popuri. Well, not as childish or naïve. Maybe it's a good thing that I'm not Popuri. She's my best friend, but at times..she's..she's really absent-minded. I don't understand how I manage to repel guys, I just do. I don't have a good explanation; it's just a fact of life that I've tried to accept.  
  
Tried to.  
  
Odd isn't it? I try to accept my fate and yet I end up rejecting it, hoping that I can change it.  
  
I've fallen in love, but I ended up getting my heart crushed in the end. It just happened recently. I've tried to prevent myself from falling in love. But no matter how hard I try to avoid it, I end up falling. And this time, I'm afraid I've fallen too hard. I love him so much it hurts. I really thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong.  
  
Again.  
  
I sit in the crook of a snow-covered branch and lean against it. I look up at the starry sky and I see a shooting star! Maybe I should make a wish? Nah it wouldn't come true.  
  
But it couldn't hurt to try.  
  
I close my eyes and whisper to myself. "Star light, star bright, to this star I've seen tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."  
I'm not telling you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you didn't already know, this was Elli's p.o.v. Sorry if it's a little hard to follow! 


	2. chapter 2

anime26angel: hey it's me again, here with chapter 2, set in Jack's p.o.v. And here to bring out the disclaimer, everyone's favorite turtle (well, not Mokoto's) from Love Hina, Tama-chan!  
  
Tama-chan: myuu, myyuuu, mmyuu, myuuu, mmmmyyu!  
  
anime26angel: Errr.....I think what it said was, "anime26angel doesn't own harvest moon back to nature or Love Hina, so don't sue her cause she's flat broke." Umm....yeah...anyways, on with the chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
I open my eyes and gaze at the love of my life. I quickly turn my gaze from her and look at my friends enjoying themselves on this Christmas Eve.  
  
Everything was too good to be true. I had a girlfriend, dozens of friends, and my farm was successful. I was no longer a stranger in this town, and soon I would be able to stay here forever.  
  
But was this what I've wanted?  
  
My family had a law firm in Nagasaki and I being the eldest, was expected to take up the family business. I dreaded the thought of being a lawyer, so when I heard that my ojíisan had died and had left me his farm; it was my chance to escape the chains of legal affairs. I decided to take over the Shukaku Tsukí Farm and my younger sister, Jill, was to take over the law firm. She had more interest in law terms than I ever did. She's in college and plans to attend law school.  
  
Everything seems to be going well for me. The farm was successful, and I was already accepted as a fellow townsperson. In a year, the farm would be legally mine, completing the 3-year contract stating that I had 3 years to restore the farm in order to be accepted as the true owner of the Shukaku Tsukí Farm and a member of the town.  
  
When I'm working on the farm, I feel like I'm alive. You know, truly alive. Everything I did on the farm seemed so natural to me. Like I've done it a million times and never tire of it. Maybe it's due to the fact that everything was still so new to me, or that I love working outdoors. This might sound cheesy, but I feel that farming has become a part of my soul. Everything I did seemed so right.  
  
I guess this is what I've wanted.  
  
But why did I feel that something wasn't right?  
  
Karen slips out of my embrace and goes off to talk to Ann. As they talk, Cliff comes over and punches me on the arm.  
  
"So how are things with Karen?" Cliff smirked.  
  
I look at her and she blows me a kiss. "Fine, I guess."  
  
Cliff looks at me like I'm mentally insane. "That's your reply? Fine, I guess? You're with one of the prettiest girls in town and you say, 'Fine, I guess?' "  
  
"Hey, you're married to Ann."  
  
"I said one of the prettiest. Nobody compares to my Ann."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"You think you two will get married?"  
  
Now it's my turn to look stunned. "How should I know? I've only gone out with her for about a season now."  
  
"I married Ann two seasons later when we started going out."  
  
"But you pined over her for almost a year."  
  
"3 seasons. What difference does that make?"  
  
"Plenty. I'm not sure if I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with her. I mean, she's a nice girl and all, but I think we're better off as friends than husband and wife."  
  
"If not Karen, then who do you want to spend the rest of your life with-" He ended abruptly, realizing something that I was unable to comprehend. Cliff smiled for a second, and folded his arms across his chest. "You're in love with-"  
  
"Err. I gotta go check on the kids in the other room. Later!" I managed to say, leaving him alone with his conclusions. I think.  
  
As I entered my bedroom, I saw May, Stu, and Tama-chan curled next to the fireplace. They were listening to Barley as he told them the story of Santa Claus. Also in the room was Ellen, who slept soundly in her wheelchair.  
  
"..Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. Well howdy Jack, what are you here for?" Barley looked at me, while Stu and May were playing with Tama-chan.  
  
"Nah, just came to check on you guys. You kids giving Barley a hard time?"  
  
"No." May and Stu replied simultaneously. "Grandpa just finished telling us about Santa Claus."  
  
"And we've been playing with Tama-chan." Said Stu.  
  
"Hey, has your sister come by yet?" Then I mentally slapped myself, realizing that I would have seen her come through the door.  
  
"Elli's not here yet? She said she'd be here at 7." Stu and I looked at the clock that stood over my bed.  
  
8:00.  
  
Looking up at everyone, May said, "Maybe she's still at home."  
  
Maybe she is. Maybe she's not. She should be fine, but why isn't she here yet? She came by earlier to help me set up for the party. Karen came over, and Elli said she had to leave.  
  
Seeing the worry on Stu's face, I promised that I would tell him when I saw Elli. I walked out the bedroom and looked into the crowd of people.  
  
I saw Doc talking to Rick about raising chickens, but no Elli in sight. Earlier when I saw him come through the door, I thought Elli would be in tow. Although the thought of Doc and Elli being together brought chills up my spine, I assumed Doc would bring her to the party. I knew he was deeply in love with her and he had been trying to ask her on a date for quite some time now. Every time I'd visit the Clinic, he'd tell me on how he was going to ask her out on a date and the following day he'd tell me how he chickened out. I was really glad when he told me that he didn't ask her out.  
  
"Why do you care if Doc and Elli become a couple?" Spoke a tiny voice inside my head.  
  
"She's my best friend. I want to know if he'll treat her right." I retorted.  
  
"No it's not that. Whenever the thought of Elli being with someone else crosses your mind, it makes your flesh craw. Doesn't it? She isn't your girlfriend, Karen is. So you shouldn't worry about her. She can take care of herself."  
"But-"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Well, because, I-"  
  
Before I could come up with an answer I felt a pair of lips on my own. Karen looks at me for a minute, obviously sensing that something was wrong. Awaiting an answer, I tell her that I need to go outside for a minute. I grabbed my jacket and I walked out the door.  
  
As snowflakes pile on top of my hat, I trudge through the snow. I peered into the darkness and hoped to see the familiar outline of my friend.  
  
"Elli, where are you?"  
  
My response was the sound of my breathing and the sound of the snowflakes hitting the ground.  
  
Elli.  
  
I remember the first day we met. It was the first day of Spring and it was still snowing. At 8:50 a.m., I got off the boat from Nagasaki and made my way into town. I wasn't feeling too good at the time and I think I caught pneumonia. Traveling can drain a lot of energy out of a person, and the trip to Mineral Village drained whatever energy I had left in me. Just as luck would have it, I collapsed in front of the Clinic. To be more precise, I collapsed in Elli's arms. From what she told me, she was on her way to work. When she saw me in my weakened condition, she ran towards me. I became unconscious, and she caught me before I hit the ground. She pushed the door open and dragged me into the clinic.  
  
For the next 2 weeks, she nursed me back to health. While I was bedridden, we watched an anime called Love Hina. One day, while we were watching Shinobu trying to save the flying myuing turtle, Tama-chan, from being turned into turtle soup, May and Stu brought in a small puppy that was found on my grandfather's farm. I didn't know what to call him, and all four of us were thinking up names for the puppy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bear!" May said as she patted the little ball of fuzz that was the puppy.  
  
"Nah, he doesn't look ferocious. Let's call him cha-iró!" Stu replied, looking at the brown ball of fuzz.  
  
"Brown? No, that doesn't suit him." I looked at the little puppy tried to think of a name.  
  
Suddenly, the puppy extended his ears and began flapping them as if they were wings. Much to my surprise, he began flying around the room! Elli looked at the TV screen and looked back at the puppy.  
  
"Tama-chan! Let's call him Tama-chan!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And from that day forth, the little puppy was named Tama-chan, after the flying myuing turtle in Love Hina.  
  
Although I find it very odd, Tama-chan has been a very helpful flying dog. He can easily scare the wild dogs that live in the mountains that try to take a bite out of my chickens. Who wouldn't be scared of a dog that's floating midair in the middle of the night? It defies logic! But I don't question his ability of flight. He can fly, that's all I need to know.  
  
When I got better, Elli gave me a tour around town and introduced me to everyone. She helped me move into my house, and on Wednesdays she'd help me on the farm. She'd stop by for lunch and we'd go over to the restaurant to meet up with our friends. We did a lot of things together.  
  
Soon enough, the farm was up and running and I wasn't considered a stranger in town. I was friends with everyone. I even had a girlfriend.  
  
Karen.  
  
I supposed we started going out on the day of the Moon-Viewing Festival.  
  
The Moon-Viewing Festival is when the Harvest Moon appears on Fall the 13th. At 6 p.m., the townsfolk come outside to gaze at the large silvery orb in the sky, and eat Moon-Viewing dumplings and other treats that can only be eaten at the Moon-Viewing Festival.  
  
I've also learned that you could go to a secluded spot where you and your sweetheart can watch the moon together.  
  
How?  
  
Karen asked me to watch the moon with her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was walking towards the clinic, when I realized the clinic was closed on Wednesdays. I also realized that I needed to buy some groceries at the supermarket. I walked in and bought a couple of seeds, rice balls, and bread. I was about to walk out with my purchases, when I saw Karen come from the backroom.  
  
"Jack!" She walked towards me with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hey. Did something good happen to you?"  
  
"No, it's just nice to see you. Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, tonight's the Moon-Viewing Festival. In this town, it's a tradition for a girl to go watch the moon with the guy she likes. Do you want to go watch with me?"  
  
"Um...." I had a crush on her for a little while and I was glad that she wanted to spend the Moon-Viewing Festival with me.  
  
So what was holding me back from saying yes?  
  
At that moment, I turned around and saw Elli come through the door. Karen looked at me impatiently, awaiting my answer.  
  
I took one last look at Elli who was rapidly approaching us, and gave my reply.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She told me to meet her at the beach at 6. Sitting in the sand, she fed me moon cakes and moon dumplings that she made herself. At first I didn't recognize that the small cinder blocks were moon cakes and dumplings until she told me what they were. I washed my mouth with Listerine at least 5 times that night.  
  
As I munched on dumplings that could pass off as lumps of coal, I learned a lot about Karen. I learned that she loved alcohol seeing as she told me that the secret ingredient in all her cooking was wine, thinking it would give the food more flavor. I learned that she loved to dance when we waltzed under the moonlight, with the sound of the waves crashing at our feet. I knew she cared about animals, since she told me that she helped out at the Poultry Farm on Sundays. I already knew that she was kind and friendly when I first met her at the clinic.  
  
Around 9 or 10, I dropped her at her house, kissed her goodnight, and invited her for dinner at my house.  
  
We've been dating ever since.  
  
Karen is a great person, but when I do think about it she's not as great as Elli. No matter what happened, Elli was always there for me. Whenever I needed to talk to someone, she was there. When I needed someone to help me out, she was there. Whenever I needed anything, she was there.  
  
Elli's a sweet person. She constantly helps everyone in the town and doesn't ask for anything in return. Whether it's helping Mary stack books in the library, taking care of the animals on the Yodel Farm, or helping me with farm chores, she's there to help. She also has a sweet personality. She's easy-going and slow to temper. She's pleasant and easy to get along with. She's my confidante and I can trust her with anything. She's special to me.  
  
But something's different. Ever since I started going out with Karen, Elli and I haven't been spending much time with each other. I'm always with Karen. I eat with lunch with her, go on dates with her, and do just about everything with her!  
  
In the few times that I've seen her in the past season, I noticed that there's something different about Elli. I don't know what, but it seems as if..she had the life sucked out of her or something. There used to be a spark in her eyes that were filled with life and such joy, you could feel its warmth from across the room. Now..every time I look into her eyes, that spark gets duller with each passing day. On the outside, She still acts like the same sweet Elli we all know and love, but on the inside..I can't tell anymore.  
  
I look up into the starry sky. Elli told me that tonight was also the Star Night Festival, when the stars shined their brightest on the darkest day of the year. I can also see the moon, glistening amongst the stars.  
  
"You're in love with-"  
  
Yeah I am.  
  
Now that I think about it, I wanted to be the guy that Elli watched the moon with. 


	3. chapter 3

anime26angel: here's another chapter, Elli's p.o.v., and for the bazillionth time,  
  
I don't own harvest moon but I do have the games.  
Chapter 3  
  
I hear the slamming of the door, and the sound of the snow being crushed underfoot.  
  
I peer through the branches and the thick cloak of night, seeing the outline of a man staring into the darkness. As I looked closely, I noticed that he was wearing a black trench coat and a blue cap with an orange rim. Jack.  
  
"Elli, where are you?"  
  
I want to answer him, but I keep my mouth shut.  
  
With the silence of the night as his reply, he sighs and gazes into the darkness once more with his mind lost in thought. He walks towards the apple tree, the snowflakes piling on top of his hat. As he came closer, he paused 3 feet from the trunk of my hiding spot. He turned his gaze upward, and for a brief second, I thought he saw me hidden amongst the numerous tree branches. Only when I looked upward in his direction, I realized what he was looking at.  
  
The moon, oh the accursed moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Fall 13th, and it was the day of the Moon-Viewing Festival. I was planning to ask Jack to watch the moon with me, and possibly tell him how I felt. Grandma had asked me to go to the supermarket to buy some ingredients to make moon dumplings and cakes. When I entered the supermarket, I saw Jack talking to Karen. I figured it was my chance to ask him to attend the Moon-Viewing Festival with me.  
  
As I walked towards them, I saw Jack turn towards me. His gaze lingered on me for a second, turned back to Karen and said one word,  
  
"Sure."  
  
I stopped, wondering what just happened. Karen gave a radiant smile, and said rather loudly, to meet her at the beach at 6. That's when the pieces fell into place.  
  
Karen had asked Jack to watch the moon with her, and he said yes.  
  
I'll be watching the moon alone this year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They've been dating ever since.  
  
I can't believe I forgot about that. I can't believe I forgot that Jack had a crush on Karen. Oh wow, silly me. And I really thought he'd go to the Moon-Viewing Festival with me? I guess he would have if I asked before Karen did. But we'd probably go as friends, nothing more. I guess that's all I am to him. Just a friend.  
  
I wanted us to be more than just friends.  
  
I still do.  
  
But how can I compare myself to Karen? She's prettier than I am, funny, nice, has a friendly disposition, has the body of a model, and did I already mention she's really pretty?  
  
No wonder Jack had a crush on her. She's perfect. It's like choosing between a rose and a weed.  
  
I remember the day we first met. It was the first day of spring and it was still snowing. I was on my way to work when I saw him. He was walking, no more like dragging himself into town.  
  
Poor thing, sneezing and coughing up a storm. He looked like he could use a day of rest. More like a week actually. He was quite tall, 5'11 or 6 ft, and rather cute in his weakened state. He was carrying quite an armful of luggage, letting me know he was going to be in town for a while.  
  
I ran up to him, hoping to help him towards his destination, when he suddenly collapsed under me. Thank God that the clinic was nearby, cause dragging a 6 ft man and a ton of luggage is never easy. I dragged him a couple of feet and kicked the clinic door open. I managed to make my way inside. Lucky for me, Doc came out of his office. Realizing my dilemma, he helped me drag Jack into one of the patient rooms.  
  
When he regained consciousness, he asked to speak with Mayor Thomas. He pulled out a heavily creased piece of paper from the front pocket of his damp overalls. I took it, and I was able to decipher the smudged writing caused by the snow. It was a letter from Mayor Thomas. He wrote that Jack's ojíisan, Jake Parish, had died. In his will, he had left the Shukaku Tsukí Farm to Jack. If he wanted to claim the farm, Jack had to come to Mineral Town by Spring 1st. Seeing the seal and signature of the mayor, I called him up right away.  
  
Mayor Thomas came over, and told Jack of the expectations he had to fulfill in order to be accepted as the owner of the Shukaku Tsukí Farm and a member of the town. He had to restore the farm to its former glory and be able to get along with the townspeople.  
  
Jack was prepared to go over to the farm, but Doc informed him that he had pneumonia. Jack needed to stay in the clinic for two weeks in order to recuperate. Thus, preventing him from working on his farm, or being able to go anywhere.  
  
So in the next two weeks, I nursed him back to health. I remembered we watched an anime called Love Hina. During one of the episodes, Stu and May brought in a little puppy that was found on Jack's farm. He had the ability to fly and so he was named Tama-chan, after the flying turtle on Love Hina.  
  
As the new person in town, Jack was frequently visited by the members of the town. Some came more often than others. Such as Karen, Ann, Popuri, and Mary. I supposed they were smitten by the tall, dark-haired stranger that came to our town. They weren't the only ones though. I was struck by a disease known to make your heart drop to the pit of your stomach, send a tingling sensation all over your body, your head spin, and able to turn your legs into jello. A disease only known as love.  
  
I had fallen. Head over heels, over the moon, and any other term you could think of. I fell in love with Jack.  
  
He could always bring a smile to my face, no matter how lousy my day was going. He has an infallible optimism. He's able to see the bright side to every situation. He's smart, funny, and a really nice guy.  
  
He's also cute. Working on the farm did his body wonders, cause taking one look at his tall, muscular frame, could make any woman's jaw drop. He has an adorable boyish face, and a mop of brown hair hidden beneath his trademark blue and orange cap. He has chocolate brown eyes that could melt my heart in mere seconds.  
  
When the two weeks were up, he frequently visited me. On my free time, I'd help him with some of his farm chores. We'd go fishing, take strolls up Mother's Hill, watch over Stu and May, hang out with our friends, help out with whatever was needed to be done, or do just about anything.  
  
I don't see him as often as I used to, now that he's with Karen. As I look down, I see him still staring at the silver orb in the sky. He's closing his eyes. He's opening his mouth and, he's singing? Wait, I know this song.  
  
I used to sing this, when I was a little girl! I remember when I was little, I climbed up the branches of a tree, this tree. I ran away from home, because I was afraid my parents would punish me for breaking a vase. I ran to Jake's farm, climbed up the apple tree and hid in its branches. In order to pass time, I stared at the clouds and sang a lullaby that my mom sang to me at night. Unknown to me at the time, there was a little boy that was sleeping underneath the tree. Also unknown to me at the time, the branch I was sitting on was breaking.  
  
When it finally broke, I was tumbling to earth. Fortunately for me I fell on the boy underneath the tree, cushioning my fall. Unfortunately for him, he was unconscious for a good 10 minutes.  
  
When the swirlies disappeared from his eyes, I apologized for falling on him. He accepted my apology. We played tag, and we made our way into the forest. We crossed over the waterfall and ran up Mother's Hill. We watched the sunset and ran back to the farm. There I found my parents, worried to death and ready to give the scolding of my life. Thankfully, Jake interfered and said I was playing with, with, with? It's been so long, I can't seem to remember his name. Anyways, we continued to play with each other until he had to leave. On the day of his departure, he promised that he'd come and visit me someday. I haven't seen him since.  
  
To this day, I still wonder about that little boy. I wonder if he still remembers the promise he made to me. I begin to sing along with Jack, but only to be silenced by the sickening crack of the branch I was sitting on, causing me to fall towards the earth. 


	4. chapter 4

Curtain opens, anime26angel appears  
  
anime26angel: ^_^ I'm sooo happy! Thank you, all of you for reviewing my fic! I'm sooo happy!!! ^_^ (practically squeezes the life out of the reviews, in a giant bear hug) ahem '_' (lets go of suffocating reviews)..Gomen!....here's chapter 4!  
  
Tama-chan (the dog) comes flying in, lands on anime26angel's head  
  
Anime26angel: Hmm? What is it?  
  
(Zombie lawyer pops in, NATSUME, labeled across his chest)  
  
AIEEE!!!!! I FORGOT!!!  
  
(Grabs pitchfork and fends off zombie lawyer)  
  
I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON!!!! SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!  
  
(Zombie lawyer falls apart. Tama-chan flies off and brings back a broom, sweeping the remains of the zombie lawyer.)  
  
sigh  
  
thanks Tama-chan! Jack's p.o.v., enjoy!  
  
Curtain closes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I closed my eyes and began singing a song that I heard in my childhood. One summer when I was 8 or 9, I visited my ojíisan on his farm. Jill couldn't come with me, since she caught the stomach flu.  
  
On one hot summer afternoon, I decided to take a nap under the apple tree. I was awakened by the singing of a girl, who was around my age. Her song was cut short by the cracking of the branch she was sitting on. She came tumbling down, and I was the cushion that broke her fall.  
  
When I had awakened from my state of unconsciousness, she apologized for falling on me. After I accepted her apology, we played and watched the sunset on Mother's Hill. As we made our way to the farm, she began singing the song she sang in the tree. She decided to teach it to me, and by the time we entered the farm, I knew the melody by heart.  
  
Her parents were waiting at the farm, shaken with worry. The little girl told me earlier that she left her home because she was afraid that her parents would be mad at her for breaking a vase. My ojíisan prevented her from being yelled at by saying that, that, that? Funny isn't it? I can remember all of this information, but I can't remember that little girl's name! Well he said she was playing with me, and that she was okay.  
  
After she left, I began singing the song the little girl told me as I set the table for dinner. Ojíisan said the name of the song was whispers in the moonlight. He told me that was the song that was played at Ojíisan's and Obasan's wedding. Obasan died due to leukemia, shortly after I was born. Ojíisan ruffled my hair and began to hum.  
  
I don't remember the words anymore, but after all these years, I still remember the melody. I also remember the last time I saw that little girl. After our first meeting, we continued to play with each other until I had to go back home. On the day of my departure, I was sad that I had to leave my friend, but I promised that I would come back to visit.  
  
And I haven't seen her since.  
  
Yet I have always wondered what happened to that little girl. I wonder if she's still in this town. I asked Karen about it once, and she told me she didn't know that Ojíisan had a grandson until I came to town. I thought Karen would be the girl I promised. I think she had-  
  
Suddenly, I heard the crack of a branch from the apple tree! I ran towards it, hoping to catch whoever was in the tree. I was just in time to catch the person, but I wasn't able to prevent myself from ramming into the tree. I fell backward, losing my hat in the process, with the tree branch falling on my head.  
  
"Jack! Are you alright?"  
  
"Elli?"  
  
When the world came into focus, I saw her. Elli. She was wearing a blue winter jacket with matching gloves, jeans, boots, and a light blue turtleneck. Her hair was in disarray, the auburn locks framing her round face, flushed from the cold. Her eyes, illuminated by the moonlight and the millions of stars overhead, were filled with worry.  
  
I knew I could drown forever, just by looking into her eyes. Her soft bro-  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Um......"  
  
"Are you alright? How hard did that branch hurt you? Does your head feel numb?" The nurse in her taking over, she began running her fingers through my hair, checking for bruises or cuts from the tree branch. I kinda enjoyed it. Satisfied that my head wasn't cut open, but dismayed when she felt a bruise forming on my head, she checked for cuts or bones I might have broken from ramming my face into the tree trunk.  
  
As she continued to inspect my face, I noticed her face was mere inches from mine. My eyes scanned her face, from her creased brow to her lips. Soft pink lips. She finished her inspection, but continued to hold my face in her hands, hers only an inch away.  
  
My heart began to beat in a rapid pounding motion that could rip it from my chest cavity, feeling her warmth as she caressed my cold cheek with her thumb. She closed her eyes, slowly closing the gap between us.  
  
Hearing the creak of a rusting door, she released her hands from my face, looking up at the person at the door.  
  
Karen. 


	5. chapter 5

Anime26angel: *yawn* so tired...12:30 a.m.......must post chapter....*yawn*.....elli's p.o.v......oh to all my reviewers....THANK YOU!! I'm soooo happy!!!...i don't own harvest moon, natsume does...........on with chapter 5!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5  
  
IDIOT! STUPID! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!  
  
HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF KISSING YOUR BEST FRIEND?! YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND! WHO, BY THE WAY PROBABLY CAUGHT YOU TRYING TO KISS HER BOYFRIEND! BAKA! WHY?  
  
The answer pounded between my ears, and was as evident as the blush spreading across my face.  
  
Because I love him.  
  
I look at Jack, wild tufts of hair sticking out in various places, his cheeks as red as mine, and his chocolate brown eyes clouded. With what? Anger? Was he upset with me? I should have never done that! He turns from my gaze and looks at Karen.  
  
He probably doesn't want to speak to me ever again.  
  
But it was nice, being able to run my fingers through his hair, although I was mostly doing it to see if Jack split his head open after he tried to catch me. And being able to hold his head in my hands, looking into his creamy milk chocolate eyes that I could easily drown in. Why did I try to kiss him?  
  
My gaze falls on him once more. Why did I have to love you? Out of all the men I could fall in love with, it had to be you.  
  
"There you are Jack. Have you been standing out here the entire time? Oh, hey Elli, it's about time you came. Now the both of you come inside before you catch cold." Karen said rather cheerfully. Didn't she see what just happened? What almost happened?  
  
Karen blew a kiss towards him, so I guess she didn't see my attempt to kiss her boyfriend. As an icy wind blew past, Karen closed the door.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Jack stood up. He raked his fingers through his hair, repetitively.  
  
It stopped snowing.  
  
"You might go bald if you keep doing that."  
  
Why am I speaking to him? He probably doesn't want to speak to me. I see his blue cap lying at his feet. I pick it up, and stand in front of him.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't wear your hat all the time. You look nicer without it."  
  
Why am I saying this to him???  
  
He took his cap and stuffed it into his right pocket. "How long have you been out here?" He looked at me softly, his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"I'm n-n-not sure. Maybe an hour?" My teeth chattered as it became seemingly colder with each second.  
  
Jack shrugged the trench coat off his shoulders and wrapped it around my body. I feel very small, wrapped in the folds of the enormous trench coat.  
  
"Let's go inside, before you catch cold." Jack finished wrapping the trench coat around me, and led me towards the house.  
  
Although the walk towards the house would only last five minutes, it seemed to last for five hours. Jack was extremely silent, only making the house seem farther and farther away. Did he hate me for what I did? Will he ever speak to me again? Will we still be friends?  
  
When we approached the door, Jack grabbed my hand, and spun me around to face him. He was about to say something, but was immediately cut off by a high-pitched scream coming from the inside of the house. 


	6. chapter 6

anime26angel: Hiya! Here's chapter 6, Jack's p.o.v.......to all of my reviews: ARIGATO!!!! And to all lawyers: *ahem* I do not own harvest moon, natsume does (grabs pitchfork and points at zombie lawyers) so back off! (zombies go back underground) *sigh* on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6  
I turned my gaze from Elli, and quickly opened the door. Sitting at the table, screaming her head off, Popuri was in immeasurable pain. Elli ran inside, letting my coat fall at her feet, and went to her suffering friend.  
  
She spoke to her gently, in a voice no higher than a whisper. "How far apart?"  
  
Popuri winced slightly. "A few minutes apart." She gave a yelp that caught everyone's attention in the room.  
  
Oh God, she's in labor.  
  
"Here? Now?" Kai held her hand so as to calm her, but got his hand crushed instead. Soon, Rick came over, and the two of them began arguing on what to do next.  
  
"Her water's broken, Jack, I need to use your bed!" Elli said, as water began seeping onto the wooden floor.  
  
"She's going to have the baby here?!" Rick stared incredulously, pausing from his argument with Kai.  
  
"Karen, Ann, Elli, Mary, get Popuri into the other room and get her comfortable. Gray, Cliff, please wipe the floor. Rick, Kai, calm down and grab whatever Popuri might need. Jack, find some clean linens and give them to Ann. Everyone else, I think it's best if you all went home." Doc said calmly as he and the 4 women walked into the bedroom.  
  
Most of the partygoers decided to leave, and asked to know about the baby the following morning. I told Gray where the mop was, as Kai and Rick rushed out the door. I opened the linen closet, grabbed a few sheets and went into my bedroom. There, I saw Ann and Karen trying to calm the distressed Popuri, wincing in pain and red in the face. Doc and Elli were preparing to deliver the baby. Barley, Ellen and the kids, walked out of the bedroom, telling me that they were going home.  
  
As I gave the sheets to Ann, she tried to kick me out of the bedroom. While she was pushing me out, I was able to snatch a small package that was sitting on the top of my dresser. With the slamming of the door, I tried to remember what were the contents of the package.  
  
A few minutes later, I remembered it was a music box. I had found it amongst Grandpa's possessions when I first moved in. It was broken, probably due to rust or the passing of time. I had sent it to Saibara's to have him and Gray fix it. When I picked it up at the Blacksmith's shop, Saibara told me it was a wedding present for my Grandma from Grandpa. Before I lifted the lid, I immediately knew what song it would play. As I walked back to the farm, I listened to the music box chime softly, whispers in the moonlight. I set it on top of my dresser, listening to its melody while trying to remember the little girl I promised so long ago.  
  
When Winter came around, I decided to give the music box to Karen. Then I decided to give her a little ballerina figurine that I found amongst Grandpa's possessions. It must have been Grandma's since she used to be a ballerina before she married Grandpa. As Christmas Day, drew nearer and nearer, I had bought presents for everyone except Elli. I had decided to give the music box to her.  
  
The slam of the door interrupted my thoughts, as Rick and Kai came running through the door with the items for Popuri and Lilia in tow. Kai and Rick ran into the bedroom, but were immediately kicked out. Lilia took the items from the men, and calmly walked into the bedroom. Gray and Cliff were already getting started on cleaning the remnants of the party. I began to wash dishes, while Rick and Kai began pacing the outside of the bedroom.  
  
4 hours had passed, and we were already finished cleaning the house. Before they put a hole in the floor from pacing, Ann told Kai and Rick that it would take a while before the baby would be born. Now, they decided to chew their fingers off.  
  
It would be quite some time before I could give Elli her present or even see her for that matter. She almost kissed me. I almost kissed her. I almost cheated on Karen. If Karen hadn't opened the door, I might have, no, I would have kissed her.  
  
There's no point in denying it, is there?  
  
I'm in love with her.  
  
I'm in love with Elli.  
  
The bedroom door opened, and revealed a tired Karen. She walked over to where I was sitting, and kissed me, feeling a dull spark that burned out ages ago. "Is this for me?" Pointing at the present for Elli.  
  
I shook my head, and began walking towards the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room. I picked up a present wrapped in purple tissue paper, and handed it to Karen. She tore away the paper, and cried in delight at the sight of the ballerina.  
  
"It's so cute!" She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I could see Rick tighten his fists, taking a break from biting his fingernails.  
  
"Karen, we need to talk." I said solemnly. Her eyes were filled with worry, wondering what was the matter. I asked her to sit down at the table, wondering how was I going to say this to her. "Um....Karen. You're a really great person. You're nice, pretty, and you have a really great personality. But-"  
  
She gave a little sob, her eyes turning moist. "You want to break up with me? Why? Don't you love me?"  
  
"I do, but only as a friend. It's just that I'm in love with-"  
  
"Elli, right?" My face began turning as red as a ripe tomato. Seeing my reaction, she smiled sadly. "Knew it. I had a feeling you had fallen for her. I noticed the way you'd look at her, when you're around her, or whenever I'd mentioned her name, your face would light up, like a little boy on his birthday. Your eyes were filled with such a warm glow that I've only seen when Elli was the subject. And today, when I saw her almost kiss- "  
  
"You saw?"  
  
Before I could go on, Karen cut me off with a wave of her hand. "Yeah. I guess I knew it was over between us, when I saw the disappointment on your face when she backed away from you. But I still didn't want to believe it. I still thought that you still loved me, like the way that I love you. So I pretended that I didn't see anything, but the truth was she tried to kiss you and you wanted to kiss her back. You wanted to kiss her." Tears spilled from her eyes, as I encircled my arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered as she buried her head in my chest. She looked up, and smiled sadly as I unwrapped my arms around her. "You're not going to chuck the ballerina at my face, are you?"  
  
She gave a slight giggle, picking up the ballerina and holding it close to her. "No, it's too pretty for me to throw it at someone's head." She grabbed her coat and walked towards the door. She sighed, as she touched my cheek fondly. "It was fun while it lasted. You better tell Elli soon, or I will chuck it at your head." She prepared to aim the figurine at my head, but put it in her purse instead. Giving me a peck on the check, she walked out the door, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
I go over to Rick, and punched him on the arm. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. What happened with you and Karen?" I remembered that Rick was Karen's best friend, and was still very much in love with her.  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." He said softly trying to hide the smirk on his face.  
  
"Why don't you walk her home? It's late and you should be able to catch up with her." Pulling Rick to his feet, I grabbed his coat and pushed him out the door.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, as I was about to close the door.  
  
"Tell me if it's a boy or girl."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I watched him disappear into the darkness, following after Karen. Soon enough, Kai, Gray and Cliff asked what happened, and I loved seeing their jaws drop when I told them I broke up with Karen. Well, Kai's and Gray's. Cliff was the first to realize that I loved Elli instead of Karen. Before Gray and Kai could have the chance to attack me with questions about my love life, Cliff changed the subject by asking what Kai and Popuri were going to name the baby.  
  
We were sitting by the bedroom door, waiting for the baby to come. When Kai told us that he and Popuri hadn't decided yet, we started making up names for the baby. All of us finally agreed that if it were a boy he would be named Kyle and if it were a girl she would be named Sydney. I looked at the clock that hung in the room that read 2 a.m., the quietly ticking away of the seconds lulling me to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
anime26angel: Yay! I finished!!! Review, review, review!!! Or I won't post the next chapter! : p``` 


	7. chapter 7

anime26angel: Hey everyone! I should be doing my homework! /_/...^_^ 15 reviews! I'm sooo happy!! ^_^ here's chapter 7, elli's p.o.v. *ahem* I do not own harvest moon, natsume does. (searches for zombie lawyers) ok! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7  
Around 4 a.m., Popuri was in the last stages of labor.  
  
"Push Popuri!" Doc ordered, as she put all of her strength into bringing her child into this world. "Again, push!"  
  
"Errrrragh! I can't! I'm so tired."  
  
"You're doing well, just push!"  
  
"Ah! So tired!"  
  
"Popuri, don't you want to see your son or daughter?" I asked calmly, holding her hand.  
  
"Yes." Filled with new determination, Popuri gave another push, draining whatever energy she had left.  
  
"I can see the head!" Doc proclaimed.  
  
Popuri winced with pain, but cried with joy.  
  
"Just one more push, and you'll be able to see your new child!" Lilia exclaimed, tighten her grasp on her daughter's hand.  
  
Popuri gathered her strength once more, she pushed and the room was filled with the cries of a newborn child. Placing the child in his arms, Doc looked at the other 4 women in the room and breathed heavily. "It's a boy." Doc cut and tied the umbilical cord, while I washed the blood off of Popuri's baby boy. Mary handed me one of clean sheets, and I wrapped the white sheet around his little pink body. He looked exactly like Kai, brown eyes and black hair, except his skin wasn't as tan. I placed him in Popuri's arms, and watched her cradle him in her arms.  
  
Her hair was a giant tangle of pink strands that framed her flushed face. Her eyes were glowing with joy at the sight of her little boy. She looked up and asked for Kai to come see his new son. I ran out the bedroom to grab Kai, and tell him of his newborn son.  
  
"Kai, Kai! It's a-" I was cut off by the snoring of the 4 men that lay at my feet. They looked so angelic, letting sleep overtake them as they waited for the baby to be born. But where's Rick? And Karen? She had left the room, at the first sight of blood while Popuri was in labor. I guess I was so wrapped up in witnessing Popuri give birth to her first child, I didn't ask where she went. I looked at my watch. 4:20 a.m. She probably went home. But Rick should still be here to see his nephew!  
  
Suddenly, I heard the creak of the front door, and the rustling of the men awakening at my feet. A very dazed Rick came through the door, with a mile wide smile. He ran towards me, obviously wanting to know about the baby.  
  
"Good morning, Rick. It's a boy." His face grew brighter than the Christmas lights on the Christmas tree in the corner of the room, as he gave a shout that filled the entire room, startling the half-awake men. Kai looked up at me, wondering what just happened, when Rick ran to him and told him the news. Kai gave a shout of joy, and nearly jumped through the ceiling. When he came down, he ran into the bedroom rushing to see his son.  
  
It was a lovely sight, Kai, Rick, and Lilia crowded around Popuri gazing at the newest member of their family.  
  
"David. I want to name him David." Popuri looked at her beaming husband. "Is that alright? Do you want to name him David?"  
  
Kai gazed at his wife and kissed her forehead. He kissed his son's cheek and sighed contently. "David Sanchez. Yeah, that sounds great." He wrapped his arm around Popuri, and caressed his son's cheek.  
  
I turned around, my eyes turning moist at the sight of the happy family. As everyone else gave their congratulations to the Kai and Popuri, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. I just got something in my eye." I wipe a tear from my eye.  
  
"Let me check." The voice sounded professional, tough as nails and cool as ice. I immediately knew who it was as I turned to face the one who spoke to me. Doc.  
  
He was tall and quite handsome. He had ebony hair, and eyes the color of midnight. Eyes that could pierce your heart and send shivers up your spine. It was that chill that attracted me to him, and it was that chill that drove me away. He was always kind to my family, and to me. Each time I looked at him, he could send shivers up my spine, and I liked that. But I hated that chill for driving people away. He was so cold and serious around others, and he could never relax. He could never make me laugh like Jack does. They were very different from each other. One was cool and regal. The other was warm and carefree. I admit I was attracted to Doc well, Alex, for a while. But when Jack came along, my little crush on him melted away, as I felt the warmth from Jack's heart.  
  
"Hey Alex." I'm the only one who knows or actually calls Doc by his real name.  
  
"Hi Elli." He smiled. He smiled??? "Um.....can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure." A second with my old crush couldn't kill me.  
  
He took me by the hand, and pulled me towards the window. The stars glimmered through the frosted glass. "Um....doyouwanttogooutwithme?"  
  
"Huh?" I said, unable to understand what he just said at 10 words per second.  
  
He cleared his throat and began to say very slowly, his face slowly turning red, "Do you want to go out with me? For dinner, tonight perhaps?"  
  
Oh my God.  
  
He's asking me out on a date.  
  
If he asked me this question a year ago, I would have said yes.  
  
Oh God, please tell me he didn't ask me out one a date. Please tell me this is a dream and that I will wake up. Please.  
  
Yes, I could say no and say that I have something to do tonight, which won't work since I suck at lying and I don't have anything to do tonight. But I can't say, " No I don't want to go out with you." That would be mean. And I don't want to be mean to Alex. He's really good guy if you get to know him better. But do I want him to kiss me, in front of everyone? In front of Jack?  
  
No.  
  
Maybe it won't be so bad.  
  
WHY AM I SAYING???? I don't love him, I love Jack! JACK!!  
  
What am I supposed to say? "No I don't want to go out with you because I'm in love with my best friend, Jack, who has a girlfriend."  
  
I can't say that.  
  
Jack probably doesn't feel the same way towards me. He's with Karen. It's not like they just broke up or something. And why would he ever pick me over Karen? I'm his best friend! I'm like a sister to him, and he would never think of me as his girlfriend. Us being together will probably never happen in a million years.  
  
"Sure. Dinner sounds great." Alex kissed me on the cheek and prepared to leave for the clinic.  
  
I stared at the window, as a water drop slid down the icy windowpane, and a tear down my warm cheek.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
anime26angel: what's gonna happen next? How does Jack feel about this?.....hmmm...you guys better review if you want to see chapter 8! ; ) 


	8. chapter8

Anime26angel: HI! It's been forever since I last added a chapter so without further ado, I give u chapter 8! Oh and.....i do not own harvest moon, natsume does! (blows raspberries at zombie lawyers, as they go back underground) on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8  
  
He kissed her. On the cheek, but he still kissed her. Doc had just kissed the woman I love. As the image replayed in my mind, I didn't pay attention to Popuri's request to have me hold David. "Hmm?"  
  
"Jack, for the millionth time, I asked you whether you wanted to hold David!" I quickly nodded, and took him in my arms. He looked so small, sleeping peacefully, not knowing of the torture he put his mother through for 7 hours. A boy. A son. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a son. What it would be like to get married, and raise a bunch of kids. I looked at Elli who stood by the window. It was a nice thought.  
  
But it probably won't come true.  
  
Everyone had someone to love. Cliff had Ann, Kai had Popuri, and Gray had Mary. Seeing the dazed look on Rick's face, I can assume that he and Karen are going to be just fine. Now.....Doc has finally had the guts to ask Elli on a date, and she...accepted. After pushing him for so long, Doc finally asked her out and I realize how much she means to me.  
  
I looked at David, sleeping without a care in the world. His life is just beginning. I wish I could redo everything. I wish I could have told Elli how much I love her. How I finally realized I was in love with her.  
  
But it's too late. He got there first.  
  
I walked towards the window with David in tow, and nudged Elli by the shoulder. She quickly turned around, her short auburn hair whipping around her face. Her eyes slightly moist and filled with....... sorrow? Why isn't....shouldn't she be happy? Happy that she has a boyfriend? Well...maybe he isn't her boyfriend....but he kissed her! On the cheek....but she let him kiss her! That has to mean something! It's only one date...right? Does she..is she in love with him? When she held my face in her hands, I thought I saw love. I for a moment, I thought she really she loved me. I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Yes Jack?" She spoke softly, her voice bringing me back to reality. She looked up at me, her almond eyes gazing into my own. I remember when she held my face in her hands, her eyes looking into mine. In those eyes, I thought I saw love. I for a moment, I thought she really she loved me. I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Um.......do you want to hold David?" She looked at the sleeping infant, and gave a nod of her head. I tentatively placed the child in her arms, afraid of accidentally dropping him. I took a few steps back and looked on with awe, at the sight of Elli holding David in her arms.  
  
As she held him close, I could picture spending the rest of my life with her. I could imagine waking up beside her every morning, kissing her goodbye when she had to work at the clinic, feeling our child move inside her, having many more and watching them grow. The room became silent, as I moved towards them, stroking the child's head with my blistered hand. I gently kissed his forehead, and looked up at Elli, keeping my gaze on her, until I felt David stirring from his sleep.  
  
Elli quickly brought the child to his grandmother, his eyes gazing at the sea of faces that surrounded him. Rick was grabbing Popuri's stuff once more, as Kai helped his wife up on her feet. Doc instantly began to admonish Kai that Popuri shouldn't be on her feet for a few more hours, while Popuri silenced him by saying she wanted to go home. Kai and Popuri made their way out of the bedroom, with Rick and Lilia following after them.  
  
As they passed the rosewood dining table, Popuri sank to the floor, still weak from being in labor. Kai swept her into his arms, and carried her towards their home on the beach. Kai had expanded his beach house to accommodate his expanding family, when they moved back to Mineral Town. Last Summer, Popuri ran away with Kai to his home in Seaside Village, 12 hours south of Mineral Town. They came back the following Winter, and were married at the local church.  
  
On the rosewood dining table, laid the music box. I picked up the tiny blue package, and made my way into the bedroom. Mary and Ann were dragging their husbands back to their homes, while Doc finished packing up his tools. They said their goodbyes as they made their way out the door.  
  
As Doc exited the bedroom, he told Elli he'd take her out for dinner at 6 p.m. She glanced at me nervously, while Doc gave me a thumbs up, implying that he succeeded in asking Elli for a date. I wanted to wipe the smirk on his face by punching his lights out, but I settled for giving him a pat on the back for a job well done.  
  
With the slam of the front door, Elli and I were alone. She quickly took the bloodstained sheets from my bed, muttering that she'd have them clean by tomorrow. Stuffing the present in the side pocket of my jeans, I took the bloodied sheets and threw them into the wastebasket.  
  
"Elli, we need to talk." I took her hand, her long smooth fingers intertwined with my work roughed ones. She nodded silently, as I led her outside. The sun rose slowly, as tendrils of mist enveloped us in the cold. We stopped in front of the tree, the fallen branch still lying in the snow. I turned to face her, as she blurted out an apology.  
  
"Jack, I'm sorry for what I did! I should have never-"  
  
"Merry Christmas Elli." I said, silencing her with a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
anime26angel: duh dunn duh! If u want to see what happens next, click the review button! I gotta go, the homework is after me! (see numerous amounts of papers, encircle anime26angel and engulf her in a sea of papers, dragging her away from the computer) 


	9. chapter 9

anime26angel: hey everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, so here's a bonus....2 new chapters! K...*ahem* I don't own natsume. This is Jack's and Elli's p.o.v, so they'll be switching back and forth. K on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
At this point and time, I could have cared less that Doc had asked Elli out and that Elli would probably slap me sometime soon. Right now, all that mattered was feeling her soft lips on mine. She tasted of something sweet melting in your mouth. A warm, creamy sensation flowing through your veins, making you crave for more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All rational thoughts flew out my brain as I felt Jack's lips on mine. Right now, I could care less that Jack had a girlfriend and that I was going on a date with Alex. Right now, the only thing I cared about was enjoying this moment.  
  
Soft, eager, and warm, Jack deepened the kiss, lighting a fire that blazed through my soul. Aching for more, I returned the kiss, savoring the sweetness, and yearning for more.  
  
I could feel his lips curve into a smirk, as I push him against the rough tree bark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this hasn't happened to me before." I thought to myself, as I leaned against the tree trunk. Rising on her toes, Elli wrapped her arms around my neck, and I around her waist, as the kiss deepened more and more with every second.  
  
I shouldn't be doing this.  
  
"I'm sorry." I mutter as I pulled away. I still clung tightly to her, as I buried my face in the curve of her neck. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Elli keeps her hold on my neck, awaiting my answer.  
  
"For kissing you, when you already have a boyfriend. For not being the first to tell you how much I love you." I feel her go rigid in my embrace, her body as straight as a wire. She lifts my head up, and before I could apologize once more, she places her lips on mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He loves me. Jack loves me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out of breath, Elli leans on my chest, as we listen to the rise and fall of our breathing.  
  
"That was my first kiss." She whispered. It wasn't mine, but it was one I'd want to remember for a lifetime.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack?" I murmured into his chest.  
  
"Hmm?" came his sleepy reply.  
  
I could feel my throat drying, my heart pounding at 100 miles a minute. "I love you."  
  
He lifted my head, his brown eyes sparkling and his mouth, a lopsided grin. "I love you too." He whispered, as he leaned down and kissed me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity, she lifted her head and asked, "Karen?"  
  
I smile and reply, "We broke up." She smiles. "Doc?" I question, looking at her flushed face, her lips a blood red.  
  
"I'm going to break off my dinner engagement with him." She closed her eyes, as snowflakes came down once more.  
  
"What did he say to you?" I watch the snowflakes drift lazily to earth.  
  
"He asked if I wanted to have dinner with him, and I said yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to be mean to him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't laugh." She punches my stomach. "He's a real nice guy and I couldn't bear to see the look of rejection etched all over his face. Plus, I thought you were still with Karen. And the thought of you loving me was seemingly preposterous."  
  
"It isn't. I do love you."  
  
"And I love you too. So I said yes-"  
  
"And allowed him to kiss you."  
  
"On the cheek."  
  
"A kiss none the less."  
  
She rose on her toes and gave me a light peck on the lips. "Feel any better?"  
  
"Maybe." I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment. I remember the lump in my pocket, and loosened my hold on Elli. A look of confusion crossed her face, as I pull the present from my pocket. I placed the small package in her hands, and watched eagerly as she carefully tore off the blue paper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
anime26angel: oooh...what's gonna happen next? Review! 


	10. chapter 10

anime26angel: hey everyone! Here's chapter 10! And no I don't own harvest moon, natsume does! So there! Elli's p.o.v. K...*ahem* I don't own natsume and the song the little girl sings in the beginning of harvest moon btn that goes, na na na na na na na na na na, and so on! I just made up the title and lyric to the song so don't sue! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10  
With the last of the blue paper gone, I was surprised to see what Jack gave me for Christmas. It was a small music box. It was made out of inlaid wood and embossed on the lid was a single white rose in full bloom. It was tan with a brown rim on the square lid. I wound it up, and as I lifted the lid, I gasped at hearing the first few notes of the melody it played. It was the song Jack was singing when I was in the tree! It was the song I sang, when I ran away from my parents and hid in the tree! It was the song I taught the boy I met so many years ago. The one who made the promise to return to Mineral Town, and to me.  
  
Suddenly, as if the melody was a key to my aged memories, I remembered the song. I remembered the words to, Whispers in the moonlight. And I began to sing, a bit shakily, as the words flew into my mind.  
  
"As the moonlight filters between the trees,"  
  
"And the light of the stars shining down on us."  
  
Almost immediately, Jack began singing along, as if he too had forgotten the song long ago and had just remembered.  
  
"Here we stand face to face here in the dark,"  
  
"In the moonlight, I whisper love to you."  
  
I was the first to speak. "Whispers in the moonlight. I haven't heard that in years. How? Where did you get this?"  
  
"I found it, amongst Grandpa's remaining possessions. I had it fixed and I wanted to give it to you for Christmas." Sounding like a little boy who did something wrong, he mumbled, "Do you like it?"  
  
"Of course I do! It's beautiful! Thank you." I leaned towards him, giving him a kiss. But one question stood in my mind. "How did you know the words to, Whispers in the moonlight?"  
  
"A little girl taught me. A little girl I met when I was 8 or 9 years old." I quietly stared at him, prepared to listen to his story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little boy was visiting his grandfather's farm. One hot summer day, he decided to take a nap underneath an apple tree. He was awaked to the singing of a little girl.  
  
"As the moonlight filters between the trees..."  
  
"That's pretty." The little boy thought to himself. "I wonder if angels sound like that."  
  
Before the little girl could finish her song, she was silenced by the crack of the branch underneath her, as gravity pulled her to earth. She landed with a thud, sitting on top of the little boy, who broke her fall.  
  
When he woke up, he was face to face with the little girl. "Am I in heaven? Cause you look like an angel." The little girl blushed, not used to hearing flattering compliments, especially coming from an 8 year old boy.  
  
"No, you're not in heaven and I'm not an angel."  
  
"But you fell from the sky."  
  
"Only because the branch I was sitting on broke and I fell on you."  
  
"But you sound like one. I heard you sing in the tree!" The little girl went silent, as she turned a beet red. "Hey, what were you doing in that tree?"  
  
"Umm....I was running away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I my parents were going to get mad at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I broke a vase."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was running and I knocked into the vase, causing it to fall down and break."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Can you stop saying why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Ok. Umm...are you ever going back?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Home!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But who will give you cookies?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Where will you live?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"I know! You can stay with me and Grandpa!"  
  
"Who's your grandpa?"  
  
"He owns this farm!" He said filled with pride.  
  
"Jake? Your grandpa's Jake?"  
  
"Yep. He's busy right now, feeding the cows, so we'll ask him later if you can stay with us, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Can you teach me that song you were singing?"  
  
"Sure, but first, tag! You're it!" The little girl yelled as she ran towards the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So to make a long story short, she taught me the song, and we ended up playing with each other for the rest of the summer. And when I had to go- "  
  
"You promised her that you would come back to Mineral Town, and see her again."  
  
"Yeah. Wait...how did you know that?"  
  
"Because I was that little girl, Jack" I smiled brightly, just realizing that Jack was the little boy I met so many years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon Sonny, we have to go or we'll miss the boat." Said a man, in overalls and a cap covering hair the color of steel. The boat gave another whistle, announcing for all passengers to get on board. "C'mon Jack."  
  
"In a minute Grandpa, I want to say goodbye to Elli!" As he spoke, a small blue blur tackled Jack, engulfing him in a bear hug.  
  
"Jack! Why do you have to leave?" Said a little Elli, on the verge of breaking into tears.  
  
"I have to go home, my family misses me." He replied, wrapping his arms around Elli's waist.  
  
"But I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay here with me!" Jack felt hot tears dampened his shirt.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. Tell ya what, when I grow older, I come back to visit ok?"  
  
"Really?" She sniffled. "Y-y-you promise?"  
  
"Yep! And better yet, I'll come back and we'll be together forever!"  
  
"Really?" Elli's eyes glistened brightly.  
  
"Yeah! I'll come back real soon!" Jack gave Elli one last hug. As he and Grandpa were walking towards the boat, Jack could hear Elli yell,  
  
"Remember! You promised!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was you?" Jack stared in disbelief, as I nodded energetically.  
  
Without warning, he swept me in his arms and swung me around! "It was you!" He yelled. "I'm so dense! God, why didn't I see it? It was you all along! You're my promised girl! You! You! You!" he laughed, while we spun around the fields. The world came into focus when we stopped at the apple tree. The thing that started it all! "God, it was the person that was in front of me all along! You!"  
  
"I can't believe it either." I replied. "I can't believe it took me so long to realize that you were the little boy who promised to come back to me. And you did! You came back!" I began planting kisses all over his face. I was so happy! Jack loved me and he was the little boy who promised to be with me forever. Forever. I smiled at the thought, as I nestled my head onto his shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
anime26angel: aww..if u want the next chapter....review, review! Oh yeah and I forgot, Elli is 22 in this fic. K bye! 


	11. chapter 11

anime26angel: hi! It's been a while since I updated huh? Well, only 2 more chapters till the end...here's chapter 11, Jack's p.o.v. **ahem** I don't own harvest moon.so there!; p !  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Elli's head shot up from my shoulder and began dragging me towards the town. "Hey, wait, where are we going?"  
  
"I have to cancel my dinner date with Alex."  
  
"Who? Oh yeah, Doc. After you milady." I gave a mock bow, allowing her to pass through the gate first.  
  
"Thank you kind sir." She laughed, walking through the gate and down the cobblestone path towards the town. I went after, and entwined my fingers with hers.  
  
Walking hand in hand, we trudged our way through the snow towards the clinic. As we passed by each house, one by one, lights were being switched on, which I found odd since most of the occupants of the houses had just left my house about an hour ago. In each window, you could see families sitting in front of the Christmas tree, opening presents and dozing off among the remnants of wrapping paper.  
  
Each image had one thing in common. Family. Everyone had someone. No one was alone. I had been on my own for quite some time, ever since I left Nagasaki. Even when I was going out with Karen, I felt lonely. I give Elli's fingers a little squeeze. She smiles and leans against my shoulder. I don't feel lonely anymore.  
  
We stopped in front of the clinic, and as I reached for the doorknob, I asked Elli, "Do you want me to go in with you?" She nodded her head, as I opened the door. 


	12. chapter 12

anime26angel: one more chapter till the end! Chapter 12, elli's p.o.v..trip to the clinic.ooooo : o....aniwaise! I don't own harvest moon, so don't sue me! ( dances on the zombie lawyer graves ) la di da la la la ( does a cartwheel ) on with chapter 12!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
We stepped through the door, taking my fingers out of his, I began to look for Alex. The only place I hadn't looked was at the apartment at the top of the stairs. I asked Jack if he could wait at the bottom of the steps for me. As I went up the stairway, I saw the turning of the doorknob and the click of the door, opening to reveal Alex with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Good morning Elli." He said with a smile, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Alex, I may I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Of course." He leaned against the doorway, sipping his coffee.  
  
How was I going to do this? I guess the best way is just to tell it to him straightforward. "I can't have dinner with you tonight."  
  
Immediately, he pulled the coffee cup away from his mouth and swallowed the brown liquid. "Tonight's not a good night for you? We can go on Saturday, how's that?"  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you tonight or any other night. I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"Oh." Crestfallen, he stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really I am."  
  
Quickly changing the subject, he asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Figures. You two are close."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" I bent over to look into his face, to look for a trace of emotion. He lifted his head and smiled. "No. I could never be mad at you." Gently touching my face, he sighed. He looked at the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Jack, you better take good care of her!"  
  
"You know I will!" He yelled back.  
  
He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Take care of yourself." He gently pushed me down the steps.  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you..really ok with this?"  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes. Very much."  
  
"Then I'm ok with it."  
  
I turned around and wrapped my arms around Alex. "Thank you." I let go of him, and walk down the stairs, as he closes the door. Jack takes me by the hand and we walk out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
see? The doctor can be nice too...only one more chapter! Bye! 


	13. chapter 13

anime26angel: All things must come to an end or else I'd bore u guys to death if I kept adding more chapters! But don't worry, I've got another story in the making, I just can't come up with a title.darn...and so...**ahem** I don't own harvest moon! So there! Chapter 13!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The sun was steadily rising in the sky, filled the world with light, pushing away the darkness. Jack and Elli were walking, hand in hand, towards the little house with a picture of an emerald green beetle taped crookedly on the window.  
  
"Stu's latest work?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yeah. If sticking bugs in my bed wasn't enough, he has to paste drawings of them all over the house." Elli shivered, imaging bugs skittering up and down the walls.  
  
Jack chuckled as he placed his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it consolingly. "He's a kid. He'll grow out of it."  
  
"Yeah, but how long?"  
  
"Maybe when we get married. Hey!" He laughed as Elli nudged him in ribs. "Hey." Jack whispered, his arms encircling Elli's waist.  
  
"Hi." She murmured, closing her eyes as Jack lightly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"Eww..I think I'm gonna be sick." Elli's eyes popped open, turning her head to see her little brother leaning against the door.  
  
"Wait till you and May start dating. Then it won't be so weird." Jack teased the 11 year old.  
  
"No way! That'll never happen." He declared, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Elli smirked. "Yeah, I can see ten years from now. You and May falling in love, getting married, having kids, kissing all the time.."  
  
"No! Never!" He cried running to Grandma. "Grandma! Make Elli and Jack stop teasing me!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me and May gettin' married!"  
  
"Why that's a lovely thought. I can see it now, the two of you walking down the aisle, hand in hand, husband and wife. Of course the two of you will have to get married in the Spring..."  
  
"NO! Now my own grandmother is against me!" He yelled while running into his room.  
  
Ellen chuckled to herself. "Come in, come in." She motioned the couple to come inside. She wheeled her way to the kitchen. "I'll make some tea. Popuri gave birth already?"  
  
Jack swept Elli into his arms, and carried her inside, despite her objections. "Jack! Put me down!" She struggled in his arms. Surrendering, Elli replied, "Yes, to a baby boy. She named him David."  
  
"That's lovely dearie. Sugar or cream?" Ellen continued making the tea, unaware that her granddaughter was 4 feet off the ground.  
  
"Umm..sugar!" She answered as she was being twirled around the room.  
  
"How about you Jack?" Ellen asked, grabbing cups out of the lower cupboard, her back still facing the couple.  
  
"Sugar!" Jack replied, tossing Elli in the air, causing her to give out a scream, finally making Ellen wheel around.  
  
"What's with all the noise?" she questioned, but most actions speak for themselves, when she saw Jack placing her granddaughter on the ground, wrapping his arms around her. Elli encircled one arm around Jack's waist, and stroked his cheek with the other. Smiling brightly, her face was filled with such love and joy that Ellen hadn't seen before. Jack kissed the palm of Elli's hand, gazing at her softly. His face filled with such peacefulness, it was like a lost soul who had finally found their way home. Except Jack had found his way into her granddaughter's heart, where he belonged. "Took them long enough." Ellen muttered to herself. She could picture a wedding for those two also. She heard the whistle of the kettle and resumed making the tea.  
  
It's cold outside. The wind is weaving through the trees, carrying fallen leaves and clumps of snow. But what did it matter to Jack and Elli? Right now, all that mattered was being in each other's arms, watching the sun, rise into the sky, tendrils of light filling the room, bringing in the new day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's the end.....i just want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story! THANK YOU! Your reviews keep me going and have helped me finished this story! So once more, I'd like to thank: kaoi  
  
four-winged-angel  
  
chumousie17  
  
LuvYaLotz  
  
Nika  
  
YoshikiSquall  
  
Alteen  
  
DivinoDraco  
  
Akie  
  
Adam  
  
Fireglow  
  
Fairy Friend  
  
Winter Shmoe  
  
Lil StAr  
  
Major Pon  
  
Once again...THANK YOU!!!!! 


End file.
